List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai (Page 2)
This is a list of references to Power Rangers '''and Super Sentai' (M-Z). See also: Page 1 (A-L) MAD Magazine In issue #534 of this hit satire magazine, released on June 16, 2015, there is a small article in the "Fundalini Pages" section, titled "Worst Selling Power Rangers DVDs". The satirical DVDs shown in the article are "Power Rangers: Jury Duty", "Power Rangers: Ebola Force", "Power Rangers: Hey, Have We Tried Cowboys Yet?", and "Power Rangers: Celebrity Apprentice". Magic Knight Rayearth In 1993, Clamp created a manga in Kodansha called Magic Knight Rayearth and made it into a 49 episode anime and also an OVA in 1997. In the Anime the Magic Knights have Mecha like Giant Robo/Megazord and have powers and swords. The three mecha can also fuse into a stronger robot form. The motif of elements, mysticism and nature make it similar to Seiju Sentai Gingaman/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Barbara Goodson also provides the voice of Alcyone and Wendee Lee provides the voices of Umi Ryuuzaki and Princess Emeraude in the English dubbed version. The Magic Knights Magical Project S In episode 12 of '' (otherwise known as Pretty Sammy TV in Japan) which is a spin-off of , there is a television show called Blue Sky Cool Rangers where the main character of the Tenchi series Tenchi Masaki serves as a director of the series and he meets the main character Sasami Kawai at her family's CD Store. Sasami later visits the studio and finding Tenchi in trouble due to people doubting his talent as a director, decides to have her alter-ego Pretty Sammy guest star in an episode of the series to help him. Her enemy Pixy Misa intervenes and summons a monster who wants Pretty Sammy to sacrifice herself as part of the original script, but Pretty Sammy stands up to them and destroys the monster and convinces Tenchi to change the script to where she would fight alongside the Cool Rangers instead. There are also numerous references to Super Sentai's history as well, such as after her first encounter with Tenchi, Sasami learns from her parents that the show is one of Japan's legendary programs that has been on the air for the last twenty years (as the episode aired in 1996). Her father Ginji Kawai had told her about how it started with Ninja Rangers and other hero shows they filmed, though her classmate Konoha later explains that it is for pre-schoolers. The Cool Rangers also have their own Giant Robo, the Cool Ranger Robo. Later in Episode 23, Tsunami's bodyguard Overly Splendid Oryo (portrayed by Tenchi Muyo s Ryoko) arrived to help Pretty Sammy and was disguised as Cool Red. The Cool Red suit in appearance is an amalgamation of the Jetman and Changeman costumes. Ninja Rangers Cool Rangers Mahou Sensei Negima In Ken Akamatsu's Negima, there were a group of students in Class 2/3-A that always scores the lowest in their exams and were known as the Baka Rangers. All five characters would show up in all series, However, how they are portrayed in the various media are very different. The manga just portrays the five as simple underachievers and the "Baka Rangers" name is just a nickname for the group. The versions shown in Magister Magi Negima!? portray them in 90 second shorts with Makie being the target of the series' pranks and pratfalls. The versions shown in the 5-minute Baka Ranger shorts give the illusion that this would be played straight, but never really showing any sort of big fights outside of the opening titles. As well, one portion of the manga had a group of people dressed up as J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Makeruna! Makendo 2 In this Super Famicom fighting game, there is a stage in a quarry where Tokusatsu characters are in the background. Among them are a Sentai Team and a monster who resembles Goldar/Grifforzer. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team In the game, at Dreamy Driftwood Shore, Mario and Dreamy Luigi encounter a Seadring named Seatoon, who is a fan of a TV show called "Super Seadrings". Seatoon mistakes Mario, Dreamy Luigi and Prince Dreambert for the main characters in the show and asks them to transform into Red Seadring, Green Seadring and Orange Seadring and do their poses. This is an obvious reference to the Super Sentai/Power Rangers series, but there have never been any teams with that specific color combination until Ressha Sentai ToQger. Marvel: Avengers Alliance When you play the Heroic Battle in Season 2 Chapter 2 Mission 4, one of the enemies, Bob, will say "It's Morphing Time!" and transform into a robot. Marvel Comics: Civil War The Daily Bugle Civil War Newspaper Special has an entertainment news page. One of the stories, headed "Giant Robot Avengers?", says that Tony Stark had brushed aside Internet rumours that he had built hundred-foot-tall metal robot-like machines for his Avengers to pilot. He denied that he has any army of machines that can "morph" into vehicles. This is a clear reference to zords. Marvel Future Fight A developer news post on the Mobirum website has a story about six martial artists who found dinosaur coins...http://www.mobirum.com/article/detail?cafeId=futurefight_en&bbsId=76&id=516195 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. With the upcoming World Scientists Martial Arts competitions coming up, we have started to decorate the disused gymnasium attached to our facility. After a quick clean up and a bit of decoration, its ready! We will be accepting the competitors in the next week! It seems that Daredevil and Iron Fist are taking this incredibly seriously and are training with their best prospects day 9 hours a day. We have given the scientists a few days of paid leave, because we will not lose to other branches. It's just not allowed. Scott Jason, Zachory Swift, and Kimber Hart are our 3 stand out fighters from the Fist, and Timmy Oliver, Alisha Campell and Kat Billard are our stand out fighters from Devil Gym. These are the 6 fighters who will be representing S.H.I.E.L.D. As they will be competing, they helped clear the gym and found some medals with some Dinosaurs on them. No idea what they were for, but it turns out that they are pretty good materials to use in our Hot Time machine. MegaMan *In Megaman Battle Network 3, you visit a TV studio, where a show called Net Rangers is filmed. At one point, you can visit the studio and five people who look like NetNavis are on the stage, performing a Ranger roll call. Models of the blue and red Net Rangers are outside the TV studio, and dialogue says that red gets to wear the cape because he's the leader. *In Mega Man Starforce 3, a Satella Police officer outside the WAZA HQ is called Bulk N'Skull. Megas XLR Features a guest team of superheroes called S-Force while mainly parody the Battle of the Planets incarnation of Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman they also have elements of Power Rangers such as a mentor spoofing Zordon, and pilot animal mecha called "Zorps" which combine into a robot with a ridiculously complicated name parodying the names of ever-more elaborate Zord formations (despite being a fairly standard five-part combination). The red ranger of the group shares his name with Ryu Tendoh/Red Hawk, the leader of Choujin Sentai Jetman, another homage of Gatchaman. Over a dozen monsters from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series make a very brief appearance in a musical scene with Strangemeister. Metal Gear In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, a stand-alone expansion to the PlayStation Portable video game Portable Ops, players can recruit colored Genome Soldiers to their army in addition to the original white-clad ones from the first Metal Gear Solid. These are added by obtaining a rare item called the "Heart of Justice" (actually a can of paint) and then using it on a white Genome Soldier, causing him to be changed into one of six colors (red, blue, green, yellow, black or pink). Changing the white Genome Soldier into a pink will also change his gender to female and causes his voice to become effeminated. The character descriptions references character archetypes in Super Sentai (such as the Yellow Soldier's love for curry and the Black Soldier being a loner). Mighty Moshin Emo Rangers A TV series on MTV UK that parodied both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and emo subculture. * Ross: Loving tight jeans and his hair, he is constantly having deep inner thoughts about his own mind and the world around him. He also likes writing on himself with a permanent marker. He is generally considered the team field leader. His Emo Fight Bot takes the form of a stereotypical emo kid, though it's appearance is toned down and made more generic and robot-like in the second season. The Introspective Emo Shield is added to his arsenal in season 2 as well. * Luke: Luke hates the government, capitalism and even his own mother. Luke has amazing leg strength and uses it when fighting. His Emo Fight Bot is that of a man with a mohawk, and he wields the Chaos Mohawk Studded Belt. * Stef: A girl who was dumped in front of her whole school. She was left heartbroken, and so uses her powers to break the hearts of bad guys. She loves taking pictures of herself for her MySpace and Facebook pages. In season 1, her Emo Fight Bot took the shape of a pterodactyl, much like Kimberly's original Zord. In season 2, it is a humanoid ladybug. This change is never explained. * John: John initially loves to chill himself out...a lot! His special powers included blowing smoke at enemies and using his massive Bong Robot. In season 2, having changed his ways, he returns as the Blue StraightxEdge Ranger. However, the Chronic Stoner Ranger is brought back to life by the Evil Empress. As the Chronic Stoner, he piloted an Emo Fight Bot shaped like a giant bong. As the StraightxEdge, it resembles a giant samurai. His change in theme also grants him StraightxEdge Samurai Mode, which allows him to summon his StraightxEdge Samurai Sword. * Vicken: Vicken loves to write deep, meaningful poetry. She also cries her enemies away with a depressing weeping tear attack. She is close friends with Stef, and loves teddy bears. She pilots an Emo Fight Bot shaped like a Chinese dragon - something chosen seemingly at random. She also wields the Weeping Tears Tissue Box, much to her own dismay. * Fai: Fai is the trendiest kid on the scene. She appears to be dating Luke. She comes along to save the day when the other Rangers are in trouble, and destroys enemies by giving them a makeover. This is a nod toward Power Rangers, by introducing a new member into the team when a monster is too strong for them to defeat. As such, her costume is slightly different, and she is granted her own Emo Fight Bot, separate from the others. It originally resembled a giant robotic version of herself, but was later redesigned dramatically. She wields the FashionxCore Hair Straightener and Skipping Rope. * Mary Jane: A newcomer in 2015. With the other Rangers in semi-retirement following four years of relative inactivity from evil alien threats, Mary Jane discovers that the principal of her new high school is an evil alien - one who is using altered prescription drugs to turn kids very slowly into members of his own Hoodie Patrol. Mary Jane rebels, using a key given to her by a mysterious vagrant to unlock a secret locker where Captain Emohead hid the Chronic Stoner powers - so that no one could make evil copies of it like last time. She is promoted to becoming the new Chronic Stoner, and foils the principal's evil plan with bare-minimal assistance from the original Rangers. ;Allies of the Rangers are listed below : * Captain Emohead: A floating emo stereotype head of unknown origin, Captain Emohead is the sassy-mouthed mentor to the Rangers, who gives them their powers and tells them when missions are afoot. He is always enthusiastic about what he is doing - even if he's insulting a Ranger. This character is a blatant parody of Zordon. * Emo 5: An emo-themed robot that hovers around inside of the base (in spite having wheels on his sides.) Emo 5 aids the Rangers in getting into the mood to face their next challenge. This character is an obvious parody of Alpha 5. After not appearing for two episodes, it is revealed in Season 2 that Emo 5 was sold on eBay to pay off the bills Ross had run up calling sex lines. A similar robot appears in the 2015 special; but it is unclear if this is a bought-back Emo 5 with a new form factor or if it is meant to be Emo 6. References by the new robot to 2005 indicate that Emo 6 may have been built with the memories of Emo 5. * Mega Emo Fight Bot: The combined form of each of the Emo Fight Bots. The Mega Emo Fight Bot possesses an Emo Sword and a large guitar as weapons, and has been seen to combine yet again with the FashionxCore Emo Fight Bot in the first season. After a redesign, the FashionxCore Bot lost the ability to combine with the other Emo Bots. * Panic! at the Disco: Members of this emo rock band lend the Rangers a hand when a show host transformed by the Evil Empress for unknown reasons creates a device that turns a mall Santa evil - and grants him a giant Santa robot. When the Santa robot proves too powerful for the Rangers, Captain Emohead learns that its power is enhanced by the device. He tells the band members to destroy the device, giving the Rangers a fighting chance to save Christmas (by killing Santa!) Mighty Thor In Mighty Thor #9, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Roz Solomon calls Silver Samurai a Power Ranger. Character names are from the subtitled/dubbed version of the series. In chapter 37, Kobayashi, having turned into a male, decides to spend "his" Sunday morning watching "men in tights, when he's noticed by his maid Tooru. The dragon maid ends up cheering for Dokoku Chimatsuri, the main villain of Shinkenger, as they watch the show. In this comedy series the team follows by a spoof of Hikari Sentai Maskman, Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the same colors by their suits and the team are called Gachi Rangers. Gachi Rangers Monkey Quest is a Nickelodeon game designed for kids ages 8-12 that's absolutely free. Since its launch in early 2011, it has already reached over 10 million players. Additionally, Monkey Quest has done several Power Rangers promotions. The promotions include an Arena Challenge and special prizes every day with the Power Rangers theme. These promotions have covered Samurai, Megaforce, and Super Megaforce. Mortal Kombat Johnny Cage, a fictitious Hollywood actor from that game series, has been staring Power Ranger, revealed from some of the extras in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, his official biographies, the official comics, the officially-released "Johnny Cage: In Your Face" video, Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, and Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Municipal Force Daitenzin Municipal Force Daitenzin is a parody doujin produced by Koshi Rikdo. The series was spun off into Excel Saga, which in turn included Daitenzin both as their civilian and Daiten personae. Mutants: Genetic Gladiators In this Facebook game, the player has to breed mutants to battle in arenas. As seen here, two new mutants were added in July 2014 which seem to have the appearance of Sentai/Power Rangers. When it was actually released, Bazzinger's advert also parodied the Power Rangers logo. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch In 2003, a manga by Pink Hanamori was created and published in Kodansha. The seven sea princesses using by their magical powers and sing together on stage. The team followed the tropes of Super Sentai/Power Rangers. Mermaid Melody is based on the Hans Christian Andersen fairytale "The Little Mermaid". My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic In the sixth episode of the fourth season of the popular cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the main characters are sucked into a comic book, entitled Power Ponies, a play on the name Power Rangers. In addition, the ponies wear costumes similar to Power Ranger costumes, though their powers are based on comic book superheroes. In page 18 of Issue #2 of the Friendship is Magic side comic "Friends Forever," there is a full-blown homage to Power Rangers complete with a parody of a Megazord fight. Mystery Science Theater 3000 In a host segment of Season 11's 5th episode "The Time Travelers", Jonah makes a series of robots as additional characters for the show, only for Tom Servo and Crow to destroy every single one of them. These robots use Imaginext Megazord Playsets as components for the robots. Naruto Shippūden In a parody of the traditional Hand-Off ceremony for Super Sentai of "passing the torch", after the end credits of Episode 500, the final episode of the series, followed by the preview of it's successor series Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, both Naruto and his son Boruto are seen in a area with a stark black background walking towards each other while the music from the final ending theme "Absolutely" is still playing. Naruto passes off his Konoha headband to Boruto who immediately puts it on and then the two finish it with doing a fist bump. The music ends and a message then follows with the words "Thank you for all of your support!". Nefarious Among the heroic bosses of the game are the Treble Rangers. A five man bird/music themed Power Ranger parody. While the individual Rangers aren't seen, Crow fights their Megazord like robot. New Warriors In New Warriors #55, the Power Pack are seen watching TV. Alex asks Katie how the Power Rangers are this week. Katie happens to be wearing a Pink Ranger costume, while the Red Ranger can be seen on the TV screen. Ninjago In the TV series, Lego Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitsu/Rise of the Snakes, four ninjas with elemental powers fight off skeletal enemies, the Skullkin and Snake people known as the Serpentine. Sensei Wu is the team's mentor and has a balance of all the elements the Ninja use. Zane is the White Ninja of Ice, Jay is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth, and their leader, Kai, is the Red Ninja of Fire. Nya, Kai's sister becomes "Samurai X" and can be considered a bangai Hero of sorts. Finally, Lloyd Garmadon, son of the series' main antagonist becomes the Green Ninja of all elements and later the Gold Ninja, all the Ninja possess their own weapons and abilities, attack an evil Ninja team and you have a pretty full set of references. By the reference of the name of Kai, shares with Kai Ozu from Mahou Sentai Magiranger and same as the red hero. Ninja High School Ninja High School is an American manga-style comic published by Antarctic Press's Eternity Comics. The series parodied or paid homage to various aspects of Japanese pop culture. In Issue #8, a Sentai team called Zetraman is introduced to the story and is featured on the cover. Design-wise, they loosely resemble Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, but have a Black Ranger instead of a Blue Ranger. Ninja Turtles In the Next Mutation episode Silver and Gold, the Turtles begin looking into recent bank robberies, to which Leonardo notes they are "ninja, not Power Rangers." Nisemonogatari In the second episode entitled, "Karen Bee Part 2", Karen does DekaMaster's roll call phrase and does some of his poses in front of her big brother. At the end, she mentions two of DekaBlue aka Hoji Tomasu's catchphrase, "Super cool. Perfect." Ojamajo Doremi In the first season episode 42, Kota is obsessed with Battle Rangers, Doremi and her friends use their magic to transform into MajoRangers to fight for justice. In Sharp Season, Doremi and her new boyfriend along with Hana enjoy watching the Battle Rangers by their date. In the Dokkan Season, Hana wants to see a Sentai like show called Battle Rangers. Doremi and the others magically became a Sentai called Majo Sentai MajoRangers. Their costumes design-wise are inspired by Gorenger. Battle Rangers.png|The Battle Rangers MajoRangers.png|The MajoRangers MajoRangers Battle Rangers One Piece The Germa 66 (pronounced "Double-6") is a family squadron that controls the Germa Kingdom. The squadron is lead by the members of the Vinsmoke family, of whom Sanji, one of the Straw Hat Pirates, is a disowned member of. The Vinsmoke children, aside from Sanji, were modified from birth to be the perfect soldiers, given special weaponry and color names to allow for them to combat their enemies, lead by their father, Judge Vinsmoke. Germa 66 Onigiri In the MMORPG Onigiri Online the player meets a group of stickies in calling themselves the "Beto Rangers". Overwatch Blizzard created new skins for the game's characters for an Anniversary event. Genji, a cyborg ninja, got an unlockable costume called the "Sentai" skin. In this form, he resembles a Kamen Rider, but some of the phrases he speaks while wearing the costume are references to Super Sentai seasons Go-Onger and Gekiranger: *"Dokidoki Yukai!" and "Break the Limit!" *"Unbreakable Body!" and "Fantastic Technique!" Danball Senki The Akiba Sentai Ota Rangers (アキバ戦隊 オタレンジャー) are a super-sentai-themed, fictional group of otakus in the Danball Senki universe. And they are referenced as GoGo Sentai Boukenger and included Engine Sentai Go-Onger Ota Rangers Paper Mario: Color Splash In this Wii U game, Mario encounters a Sentai Team of Toads called the Rescue V. The intro screen to their TV show is an homage/parody of Denziman. Perfect Blue The film begins on a scene with a live stage show of a Super Sentai-like show called Powertron. Though it features only three Rangers (Red, Blue, and Green), and their costumes resemble the Ohrangers mixed with the Carrangers. Persona The Persona series of the Megami Tensei franchise has an in-universe TV show called Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. It is a parody/homage to Tokusatsu programs like Super Sentai, mostly mirroring Choujin Sentai Jetman (and, by extent, Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman), and the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R team is an almost exact copy of the Jetman, having a red Hawk themed ranger, yellow Owl themed ranger, and Condor themed Black ranger; though the team has a Pink Ranger rather than a White Ranger, and the Blue Ranger is Swan themed (like White Swan) instead of being Swallow themed and it's color is standard blue, rattan than a lighter shade of blue and is male instead of female. In Persona 4 Golden, the Featherman suits are available as character costumes. Notably, the protagonist is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English Version. It also includes the Neo-Featherman, a parody of the Neo-Jetman, and includes a Green Ranger as well as a White Ranger, though it is Horned Owl themed. Feather Parakeet was an oddity as far as parody of Sentai, as there was no official female Green Ranger in any Sentai/Power Ranger Team until Kyuranger. In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Yukari Takeba is now an actress in the role of Pink Argus. In Persona 5, there is a set of Sentai figurines on Futaba Sakura's shelves, which she highly protects. Yusuke Kitagawa had played around with the figurines, angering her. Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Persona 4 Golden - Neo Featherman At one point in one of the games, Nanako is watching TV and players can see a still shot of a Sentai team on it. Playstation Home Unidentified Squadron U-Man In PlayStation Home on PlayStation 3, we can embody Unidentified Squadron U-Man a parody of sentai created by Granzella Inc. Pokémon Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu On page 81 of the second volume of the english version of the Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu Manga, a performer calls out "It's Morphin Time" as her Ditto transforms into a Machop. On the following page a boy explains to his friend that the reason the performer said that was because Ditto has the power to Morph and is pretty Mighty. Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, after beating the main storyline, a Quest becomes available where the player must rescue a Machop. Upon accepting the Quest, the client says "Go, go, Pokémon Ranger!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Hoenn's Local Heroes :The Hoenn Rangers Coexistence Force! We fight for the peaceful coexistence of Pokémon, nature, and people! In the Pokémon remakes of the first Generation III games, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a group of local heroes named the Hoenn Rangers Coexistence Force are mentioned in six different locations in the game. Unlike most Power Rangers/Super Sentai references, the team is of equal amounts of female and male members, where traditionally males outnumber the females. As described by an NPC located in TV Mauville, the show had apparently ran into unfortunate timing, as when they aired, the Contest Spectaculars also began becoming popular, shoving the Hoenn Rangers aside from the limelight and airwaves. Posters and toys of the characters are found in various places, with the interactive toy boxes mentioning one of the Hoenn Rangers, whose personality traits have been used as traits for rangers in the past and future. The toys themselves have their price tags either torn or made illegible. A face board of one of the Hoenn Rangers in a simple pose, this one being Lilycove Viridian, can fittingly found on the roof of the Lilycove Department Store, whose appearance appears to be based off of DragonRanger/MMPR Green Ranger. *Brave but Laid-back Hero Littleroot Crimson (Found in the Slateport Market) *Powerful yet Absentminded Hero Mauville Yellow (Found in TV Mauville) *Sensitive and Smart Rustburo Heroine Ivory (Found in the Weather Institute lobby) *Quick-moving but Pessimistic Hero Fallarbor Bordeaux (Found in Lilycove Department Store Ground Floor) *Heroine Lilycove Viridian, an ironically acrophobic flyer (Found on Lilycove Department Store Roof as a faceboard) *Self-conscious but Cool Heroine Pacifidlog Cobalt (Found in the Mossdeep Space Center) Pokémon X and Y In the Pokémon main series installment, Pokémon X and Y, a Pokémon Ranger-classed Trainer named Lee states that he is the Red Pokémon Ranger and after he is defeated, he asks the player if (s)he wants to be the Blue Ranger of his Ranger team in Kalos' Route 16. Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest In Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest episode "Thawing an Icy Panic!", when Team Rocket are blasted off, the Words "Its! Blast off! Time!" is Similar to the Morph Call "It's Morphin' Time!" from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl anime In Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles episode "Uncrushing Defeat!", just before the group attack, Ash and his Sinnoh team (Pikachu, Staraptor, Grotle, Monferno, Buizel and Gliscor) strike poses similar to the Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Pokken Tournament In this fighting game, one of Machamp's animation poses is part of the Carranger team's pose. Powerpuff Girls In the Powerpuff Girls, 2 episodes parody Super Sentai Robo vs. Kaiju & Power Rangers Megazord vs. Giant Monster battles in Uh Oh, Dynamo & Live and Let Dynamo where it centers around a Sentai Robo/Power Rangers Megazord like robot called Dynamo. In its first appearance it does battle with a with a Giant Fish Balloon Monster while in its second appearance its on a rampage because of the Mayor of Townsville piloting it. Powerpuff Girls Z In 2006 Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls Classic show had a spin-off Anime Magical Girl show. Also they have their colored costumes and the items of Transformation Belts, Weapons and the Giant Robo too. The Powerpuff Girls Z belongs to the Cartoon Network, Aniplex and Toei Animation. The show takes inspiration from different Sentai and Magical Girl series, Momoko's personality even being directly inspired from Usagi from Sailor Moon in how she loves sweets and is crush crazy. The Rowdyruff Z team by their hobbies are similar to Banban Akaza/DekaRed, Houji Tomasu/DekaBlue and Senichi Enari/DekaGreen from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Also Tokyo City referenced by Tokyo Dome City watching by the Tokusatsu stage play. In one of similar couple by the team up of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger on episode 18 the Green Sentai by Male and female, Senichi Enari and Hammy are similar to Aki/Butch and Kaoru/Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girls The Rowdyruff Boys ''Pretty Cure'' franchise Another series made by Toei which airs on Sunday mornings alongside Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. While the initial three seasons - Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - didn't follow the sentai formula, the fourth season, Yes! Precure 5 was the first to introduce a five-man team. Its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO!GO! would introduce a Sixth Ranger to the mix. Like Mirai Sentai Timeranger, the leader of the group was the Pink member, not Red. So, the team make it similar followed by Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. While its successor series - Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Precure and Suite Precure - had multiple Cures in their teams, they would only start out with two or three before filling out with four altogether. The 2012 incarnation, Smile Precure brought back the five-man team, though didn't include a Sixth ally. Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace is also a tokusatsu fan and made a reference to Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in episode 6: "Gonin Sorrote!, Go-Pretty Cure!" Also they have a movie-exclusive sixth cure Cure Echo. And the five cures have their Power-up mode called Princess forms and make it similar to Gingaman, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Shinkenger and Goseiger the five Sentai Warriors have their power-up mode. So, the team make it similar followed by Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Further strengthening this connection is that Saban Brands will be bringing this series overseas as a Netflix-exclusive series under the title "Glitter Force". The 2013 incarnation, Doki Doki! Precure, shares many things in common with J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Both shows started off with four heroes, each based on a card suite, with a fifth hero joining later, similar to Big One. As well, starting from Yes! Precure 5, the characters would wear clothes matching their costume colors as well as having matching hair. The only exception to this was Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse of Suite Precure who is seen mostly in pink and blue despite her main colors being black and gold. By the reference they have the Foot Soldiers in each Season with Heartcatch Precure and Happiness Charge Precure. In the Series, The Green Cure from Yes and Smile take with the exchange with the Purple Cure from Dokidoki and Kirakira a la mode apart from the members and similar to the Green Sentai Warriors exchange to the Black Sentai Warriors apart with the Sentai Team Members. In the anime sequence from Toei Animation of NinninWhite and NinninPink's magical girl attack, is an homage to Toei's Precure franchise. Same each seasons 4, 5, 9, 10, 11 and 14 same as the team of Super Sentai. The 2014 incarnation Happiness Charge Precure the 11th series celebrates 10th Anniversary brining by the four heroes and other teams. And shares with the series is similar to Battle Fever J and Kamen Rider Den-O. In episode 24 Super Sentai/Power Rangers, Precure's Sister show, is referenced by Glasan. Also, the team make it similar followed by Engine Sentai Go-Onger. The final episode of Happiness Charge Precure! brought in the concept of the Hand-Off by having that year's leader, Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely, introduce Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora, the leader of the new series Go! Princess Precure, at the end of Happiness Charge Precure! s series. While its successor series - Go! Princess Precure and Maho Girls Precure! And returning five members of the group with no Form Changes. The 2017 incarnation KiraKira☆Precure A La Mode brought back with the five-man team, and they have their motifs called sweets and animals. The team follows like Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. In the 14th season they will have include to have a sixth green cure to join them, similar to Hikari Sentai Maskman, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger and Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger and same as the Sixth Green Rangers to join the group of Rangers by the team. And also the villains the Kirakiraru Thieves are similar as the Balala the Fairies: Over the Rainbow the fourth series who stole the sweets and also similar the colors are exactly the same by the Black Thieves and the villains too excluding monsters in this season. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is a popular franchise created by artist Naoko Takeuchi, with an animated and live action version created by Toei. The spin-off of the brief manga series Codename's Sailor V, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon expanded on Sailor V s concept of a "magical girl warrior" (instead of a young girl doing simple magic for a certain purpose, a young girl fighting the forces of evil using magic) and expanded it to a team. Thanks to the wildly differing directions the first anime and live action series went from the original manga, the number of "Sailor Senshi" vary greatly, but there is always the core five. Additionally in an interview Takeuchi confirmed that when she came up with the idea for Sailor Moon, she borrowed a few elements from Super Sentai. Pucca This is the team that helps master soo fight his evil brother and his henchmen. The Team leader is Garu and each one has a color. In the reference they are a parody of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Ironically the Blue Ranger from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger is named Garu. ReBoot The second-season episode "Nullzilla" has the characters wearing Ranger-like costumes and piloting five giant robotic insects that combine into a giant robot, in order to save their system from a gigantic marauding monster. Renai Sentai Shitsuranger Renai Sentai Shitsuranger is the first single for all-girl trio, Nochiura Natsumi. It pays homage to the Super Sentai franchise. The video shows all the members in a recording studio, another one is dancing in a blue background wearing Super Sentai related costumes. Another shot is all the members do their morphs to turn into rangers. *In Season 2, Episode 25, the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (which is actually an Auto Morph Jason action figure) is the interview subject during the flu season segment. He says how the Power Rangers offer great health insurance but even a Ranger can get flu and call in sick. The scene cuts to the consequences, a Megazord with one zord arm, fighting a giant crab. The toy depicted is a Deluxe Lightspeed Megazord (from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue). Additionally, since a single zord makes up the upper torso and arms, it's technically missing part of a zord, rather than one whole zord. *In Season 3, Episode 43, Randy is dressed as a Pink Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in his worst Halloween and School Day. The costume is not accurate to the show however, since there are two white circles on the chest instead of white diamonds, the costume lacks the morpher buckle, and has no diamonds around the gloves and boots. *In Season 6, Episode 116, the series is spoofed with Teletubbies in Mighty Tubby Power Rangers, in which the Teletubbies are recruited by Zordon to save the Earth. *In Season 5, Episode 100, the series is spoofed along with Yogi Bear ''in a sketch titled ''Power Forest Rangers. In the sketch, Ranger Smith morphs and splits into the five Power Forest Rangers as a last resort attempt to get Yogi Bear to stop stealing picnic baskets. Yogi, in retaliation, transforms into a live-action Sentai/PR-based bear monster, and engages in a tokusatsu-style battle with the Power Forest Rangers. After a battle scene, the sketch cuts to a man in a boardroom in Japan, saying to the board members, "And that is how you bring Yogi Bear to Japan! You're welcome!" The board members disinterestedly leave, one placing a sword on the table and pushing it towards the man, implying that their message is that the man should kill himself. *In Season 5, Episode 85, Mesogog ends up working as a manager at a Wendy's fast-food restaurant after he is defeated by the Power Rangers. The sketch focuses on forgotten characters from 1990's popular culture, but Mesogog is from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, which aired in 2004 and therefore isn't part of the 1990's. However, the Rangers that are seen fighting Mesogog are from 1993's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *In Season 8, Episode 12, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are in their Megazord fighting a twelve-story tall moss monster. After the monster smashes into the apartment wall of a married couple, Herb and Glynnis, they enter the moss monster's anal cavity, mistaking it for a cave. Herb makes the bad decision to ignite a lighter when he drops his flashlight. The lighter ignites a methane pocket and triggers an explosion, launching them out of the monster's anal cavity and killing them upon the impact of their landing. Herb and Glynnis' grave, seen at the end of the sketch, has a stone-carved moss monster sculpture with a flaming rear end atop it. Robot Chicken Red Ranger.PNG|The Red Ranger is interviewed Robot Chicken Zord Battle.PNG|The consequences of a Power Ranger getting the flu Robot Chicken Pink Ranger.PNG|Randy's Worst Halloween Rolling Bomber Special Rolling Bomber Special is a 7-minute short film featuring Shingo Katori (a member of the boy band , who were also involved in ) as a regular guy who was suddenly assaulted by the Chikyu Sentai Freshman which are a parody of the 1986 Super Sentai Choushinsei Flashman, claiming that he is the destroyer of the world despite having no idea of what they're accusing him. He unintentionally defeated them in their first encounter and since then, he received threats upon waking up (brought by a flaming arrow). A -esque group called Zarray soon sent him a message, telling him that he's the one that they've been waiting for in order to take over the world. In the end, a shot from the Freshmen's Rolling Bomber revealed his robotic appendages with him still wondering about his real identity. Chikyu Sentai Freshman Rugrats The Nickelodeon cartoon series Rugrats had one episode, entitled "Mega Diaper Babies", have the babies watch a series called "Mega Hyper Heroes", which was a combination of Power Rangers (a team of teens who transform into heroes), Fantastic Four (four heroes using shapeshifting, super strength, invisibility and fire power), and Captain Planet and the Planeteers (using the rings to call up their powers and protecting the environment). When Angelica steals their figurines, the babies pretend to be their own versions of the heroes to go rescue them. Rune Factory In the third game, one of the characters, Collette mentions a play called Radish Rangers, she also describes how there's a floating head, making reference to Zordon. Additionally, also sings the opening lyrics but with Radish Rangers instead. Saints Row: The Third In the game Saints Row: The Third the 3rd installment in the Saints Row franchise in its Whored Mode one of the waves Wave 7 is called "Rita" & its description says MAKE MY MONSTER GROW! which is a reference to Rita Repulsa & when she enlarges her monsters to the sizes of giants which lead to the Megazord battles. Samsung Galaxy Gear Ads The Samsung Galaxy Gear is a wrist worn smartphone or "Smartwatch" made in 2013. Its advertisements featured clips, audio and images of wirstworn devices from classic TV and film. Among those featured in the ads was the Wrist Communicator from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and footage from the series where the Rangers talked into them, it also features scenes from the dub of the Toei Tokusatsu, Giant Robo. Samurai Flamenco is an anime with several references and parodies to tokusatsu in general. Although at first, the references were mainly aimed at Kamen Rider but, as the series continued, it eventually stepped into a "Super Sentai" themed story-arc. Said team: , which team name is a reference of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. There are some references to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in this team. For example, the core team color pattern, Soichi the Blue warrior is the oldest, and Sakura is the sole female member of the team. A subtle reference to Forever Red is made on their first appearance where each of the members, individually, were informed that they were to be the red ranger of the team by their main mentor Joji Kaname, also known as Red Axe. This caused all the team members to dress up in red sentai suits, including Sakura Momoi. The group's names (sans Hazama) also harken back to Showa-Era Sentai shows, where some Rangers had their colors within their own names, with Sakura pulling double duty in this regard. Flamenger Brass Rangers Money Rangers The Brass Rangers are a Sentai team with motifs of musical instruments. Design-wise they are a homage to the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. The Money Rangers are a Sentai team with motifs of forms of currency. Design-wise they are a homage to Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Scan2Go In episodes 40, 41 and 42 of the Scan2Go anime, there is a group of brothers who call themselves the Road Busters. 'There real names are Barry (Red), Gary (Yellow) and Jerry (Blue). The fact the episodes aired in 2013, the name might be a spoof of ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Sengoku Basara In Sengoku Basara 2, there is a group of spear wielding samurai team who call themselves the Gohonyari (Five Spears). They are the group of mercenaries who in the course of the game have been hired by Hōjō Ujimasa, Azai Nagamasa and Shimazu Yoshihiro. They have a red-blue-yellow-green-black color set, like Engine Sentai Go-Onger / Power Rangers RPM. Sesame Street Super Morphin Mega Monsters was a recurring Sesame Street sketch in the 1990s, spoofing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers franchise, down to the logo & theme song. The Mega Monsters team consisted of Elmosaurus, Zoeceratops, Telly Dactyl, & Rosita Raptor (in that configuration), who would "morph" into caped & helmeted outfits (rather than spandex and full-head helmets) when trouble arose. Their arch-enemy was the evil monster alien Zostic (parody of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd), ruler of the planet Enormous, who would send his underlings to cause trouble on Earth in various ways. In contrast to the fight scenes on the real Power Rangers, the Mega Monsters would run around and wave their arms in vaguely martial arts-style motions, but would only reason with others instead of attacking with punches and kicks (at least onscreen). They also do not summon a Megazord or Zords. However, they do have a "morphing" sequence (albeit without visible Morphers), and Telly using a Communicator-esque device that he only refers to as a "wrist computer". A school like Angel Grove High is implied in the 'morphing' stock footage, because Telly asks Elmo if he had studied for a math test. There is also no Command Center, and no mention of any equivalents to Zordon or Alpha 5. Additionally, rather than having a fixed team leader, each Mega Monster takes turns leading the team, an element only used rarely in Power Rangers and Super Sentai. A still from the segments was used on the cover of the critical book Saturday Morning Censors. Shénshòu Jīngāng (神兽金刚) A Chinese anime sentai team created as parody to Zyuranger. Showcases 6 kids who have the powers of mystical creatures. The series eventually created a season 2, introducing 4 new rangers and more upgraded powers. The Simpsons *In the season 23 episode A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again, the cruise's fun schedule includes "Power Ranger lessons from a former Pink". *In Simpsons Comics 212, the main story is called Monty's Morphin Power Wrangler. In the UK edition, Simpsons Comics 243, this story is reprinted along with a puzzle page called Mighty Morphin' Stumpers. *In the Season 6 episode Homer Badman, among all the corrections done by the sensationalist TV program Rock Bottom, one of them says "Licking an electrical outlet will not turn you into a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger". *In Simpsons Comics 223 (UK issue 256), Homer can't decide which pastry to eat first, a fritter or a macaroon. He smushes them together, saying "Ooh! They combined into one super-pastry! Like a Megazord made out of flour and sugar!" A strip from the Sinfest webcomic features the Politically Incorrect Marginalized Fringed Rangers. Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Had the title not been cancelled, Issue #293 of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book would feature Sonic and Honey the Cat making a television show called Sonic-Man Heroes, which was based off of the "Sonic-Man" character seen in the 2006 game Sonic the Hedgehog Spider-Gwen *In Spider-Gwen Volume 2 Issue 4, Gwen asks the Green Goblin "What's up with this hoverboarding Middle Earth Power Ranger thing of yours, Osborn?", referencing both Lord of the Rings and Power Rangers. In the reference they are similar to Magiranger with the five members. They swap the gender to male a yellow sentai and female a blue sentai. Starward Lovers Starward Lovers is a young LGBT romance story webcomic by Miki B. about a young teenage girl named Jen who has a crush on a girl named Revonda Red. She soon discovers that her crush is part of an alien defense force that transforms using special power braces and through a series of circumstances joins the team. Jen's battle suit has a high collar and a visor that resembles Akarenger and her teammates are a Sentai-like team. Steven Universe In Issue #7 of the Boom! Studios Kaboom! comic, a poster of a Sentai Pink Ranger is seen in Steven's room above his dresser drawer. Said Pink Ranger resembles Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/Kimberly Ann Hart from Zyuranger/MMPR, but wields a variation of the Tricera Lance with a pink crystal as the blade. (an allusion to the gem of Rose Quartz and by proxy, Steven) Studio C In the BYUTV sketch comedy series Studio C, there was a sketch called "Justice Trio: Rejected Power Rangers Sequel". As the name & description says, it purports to have been a rejected sequel to Power Rangers in the late 90's. In the video "footage", the Justice Trio lacked identical suits or helmets & simply resembled average superheroes with seemingly poor superpowers. The team consisted of Brain Attack (portrayed by Jason Gray), who seemed to lack some actual mind-related powers (like telekinesis) & fought using brainwaves & teleportation, Steel Blade (portrayed by Stacey Harker), who lacked actual weapons who fought using his hands which seemed to contain Qi-like energy, & Rotting Flesh (portrayed by Mallory Everton), who suffered from leprosy. Super Mario RPG *The video game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, features a parody Sentai team known as the , known as the Axem Rangers in the English version. They also have a battleship called Blade with a special turret that resembles the original Megazord/Daizyuzin Head. The OnoRanger name is both a pun on Onore and Ohranger. ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! An American animated series with Japanese influences created by Ciro Nieli. Set mainly on the fictional planet of Shuggazoom, the series follows the adventures of five cyborg monkeys and a human boy named Chiro as they struggle to protect their planet - and the rest of the universe - from the forces of evil, mainly orchestrated by the Skeleton King. As is obvious from the visual appearance of the show, there is a significant anime influence present, despite being produced for American television. It was also influenced by Star Trek, Super Sentai/Power Rangers, Voltron and Star Wars. ''Super Robot Wars In the Game Boy Advance title Super Robot Wars Reversal the main heroes of the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam make an appearance. Their first appearance in stage 8 has the five members of the Shuffle Alliance appear and call out the names of their Gundams and themselves ("Shining Gundam! Domon Kasshu!" "Gundam Maxter! Chibodee Crockett!" "Gundam Rose! George De Sand!" "Dragon Gundam! Sai Saici!" "Bolt Gundam! Argo Gulskii!") before an explosion appears behind them, mimicing the Super Sentai tradition of a role call and explosion. Later on, Allenby Beardsly joins the team, proclaiming herself to be the unofficial Sixth Member of the Alliance. Super Seisyun Brothers The Akibaranger team appeared in an episode of Super Seisyun Brothers. Superman In Action Comics Vol. 1 #714, Superman is busy chasing the Joker through a bunch of parade floats. The Joker activates one, sending a bunch of robotic Power Ranger look-alikes referred to as the "Mighty Martian Powee Rangers" to distract the Man of Steel. Tales of the Abyss In the PS2/3DS game Tales of the Abyss, it's possible to receive a series of costumes themed after Super Sentai/Power Rangers (although they're not available on the first playthrough). There's a costume for each character, and if the character wears the costume into battle they will sometimes say a Super Sentai/Power Rangers-esque phrase during the victory screen scene. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures In a 1996 3-issue story by Archie, the Ninja Turtles are on a quest to find an ancient turtle Zodiac talisman and ancient mystic scrolls. In Issue #1, a group of villains called the Power Raiders use the talisman to battle the Turtles with the White Raider wielding its power. Tenkai Knights Four young teenage boys Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa and Chooki to find an interdimensional portal to Quarton where they chosen by boreas of the guardians to become the new generation of Tenkai Knights. Also they join by Gen and Beni as a team. The anime of Tenkai Knights is alike by Super Sentai/Power Rangers. Tari Tari In episodes 9 (Going White and Going Red) and 10 (Budding and Burning) of this music anime, Wakana, Konatsu, Sawa, Taichi and Atsuhiro played a superhero team called "Nishinohashi Hero Shoutenger". Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters A parody of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers under a low budget, 4 teenagers are chosen to fight as Galactic Sentinels to protect Earth against Emperor Gorganus to protect the power portals. This only lasted for one season lasting a total of 40 episodes. Tokyo Mew Mew The five girls will have their special charm to transform into the power of warriors and break the evil enchantment spell from the world. Tokyo Mew Mew is preceded by Power Rangers/Super Sentai and they have their own weapons. ''Tom & Jerry Tales'' In Tom & Jerry Tales episode "More Powers to You", the Amazing Acquaintances are a parody of the Power Rangers. ''The Great Battle'' The The Great Battle series is a collection of video games made by Bandai subsidiary Banpresto for the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo. The games had characters from Kamen Rider, Ultraman and units from Mobile Suit Gundam team up with an original hero named Fighter Roar to battle foes from each of the three's universes in different settings in SD form. In The Great Battle IV, Kamen Rider ZO, the Victory 2 Gundam and Ultraman Powered teamed up with Roar as a Super Sentai-like team. At the end of each stage, they would summon a powerful robot known as Compatible Kaiser. At the end, Compatible Kaiser and the game's final boss, Dark Brain, disappear into another dimension. Although ZO, V2 and Powered didn't make the jump, Compatible Kaiser would return in Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden with a new Fighter Roar, allying with the ATX and SRX members to fight Dark Brain once more. The King of Fighters Only in The King of Fighters '97 and '98, Ralf Jones and Clark Still have a special intro in which they both do the Cross Changer pose. This is likely a nod to Choujin Sentai Jetman in which they use this pose to transform. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Gekiranger and Go-Onger masks are on display in a scene from the episode Endless Eight part 2. The Unstoppable Wasp In Issue #1, Wasp, Ms. Marvel and Mockingbird are fighting a giant robot piloted by the Supreme Scientist of A.I.M., Monica Rappaccini. Upon seeing this robot, Ms. Marvel says that Mockingbird is "fighting a Megazord". The Wonderful 101 This game, developed by Platinum Games and Nintendo for the Wii U features a group of superheroes who can create several weapons by joining a group of people. The main seven heroes are depicted with references to the Sentai genre. Tobot Tobot is a popular TV animation series broadcasted in Korea, showcasing transforming car robots in a similar vein to Transformers. Season 15 introduces a team of particular villain robots called the Obak Rangers (5박레인저), all with a humanoid body type introduced with the Magic Bot earlier in the show. Each of them has a custom weapon: Red Bot has shoulder-mounted flamethrowers, Blue Bot wields a wooden staff, Yellow Bot uses a giant drill to navigate underground, Black Bot fights with a lightsaber and White Bot has a giant mace. Specializing in guerrilla warfare, they ambushed the Tobot team to free the remote controlled W, and later, they split in groups to temporarily decommission Z and R. Eventually, fighting the entire team in a direct battle, they were quickly defeated, but were not destroyed. It is implied that they may return and will be used exclusively for guerrilla warfare, although they have not reappeared since. Toyota As part of a public safety campaign, Toyota released a series of ads to promote traffic safety as well as advertise their vehicles that feature sliding doors. The ads feature a giant robot that transforms from a Toyota Hiace called Slinger Robo who is accompanied by a Super Sentai-like team themed and named after Toyota vans and hatchbacks called the Slide Sentai Slingers. The team's car theme and focus on traffic safety draws parallels to Gekisou Sentai Carranger. TripTank In the episode "Roy & Ben's Day Off", a kid called to the office of TripTank, unknowing that Roy and Ben were absent, worried because, after he tried to imitate the Alien Probe thing, now he has some Power Rangers stuck in his butt, and the Pink Ranger's fingers now are where she shouldn't be. At a Credits scene of the episode, it's seen the Pink Ranger, inside the kid's butt, beating a living piece of excrement. Tsuki ga Kirei In the 2017 anime series |月がきれい||as the moon, so beautiful.}}, a poster for '''Getsumen Sentai Gekkouger', extremely reminiscent of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, can be seen. Türkisch für Anfänger In episode 11 of the German sitcom "Türkisch für Anfänger" (Turkish for Beginners), Nils can be seen wearing a Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue T-Shirt. Unsung Hero A pastiche Sentai team is featured in Unsung Hero (2014), a film drama about stunt actors. Notably, Goro Unno, who serves as suit actor for Pink, is portrayed by , who would go on to portray Mario Mori in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Mario's "transformation" into the pink-colored Zyuoh Human is an in-joke reference to this role. Volkonir The Dozerfleet Comics series-in-planning Volkonir is a limited-run TV series pitch that derives heavy inspiration from Power Rangers, Saban's Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and Breakout Kings. Vinny Mason is revealed to be the ancient Prince Volkonir, looking to restore the kingdom of Cortascius. He is the bearer of the Golden Lion Cortascian Elite Knight Armor. After two seasons, however, he is required to gather more allies to defeat King Gwirmalesh's successor: Mogabir. These consist of other Knights who have since perished and/or lost their powers. Resurrecting his father, King Morlikus, Volkonir is able to help Dr. Fred Hanom of HanomCorp create new versions of the old Knights - giving the powers to his new friends. The following Knights are known to exist: During the original 2 seasons, Volkonir believes (until meeting Masato) that he is the only warrior of his type left. He protects Bozeman, Montana from the evil Gwirdons - led by King Gwirmalesh. He sometimes also has to deal with other enemies created by the fallout of the 400+ year-long war between the kingdoms of Mighty Cortascius and Gwirdonia - and try to prevent this fallout from affecting Earth any further than it already has. In Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius, a ten-part miniseries following the events of Rise of Semaphry, the Knights push back against Mogabir and restore their original kingdom - entering a partnership with the US government and with Hanom-Sorisenshi. In a crossover with Camelorum Adventures, Carly "Maddening Rod" Rancine enters the EccentriaVerse to aid Carlos with capturing a Xomian fugitive that has utilized the Percolation Wave to visit other timelines. Likewise, Lenny winds up trapped in the city of Dromedary Heights for a limited time. Other members of the Camelry attempt to help him, but he runs into some trouble using his powers when it's revealed that Camelorum Correctional inmate Gwen Indot's powers of killing ferrets simply by being near them also applies to metaphorical ferrets. Gwen, in spite crushing on Lenny instantly, reluctantly agrees to go into quarantine to prevent her power from endangering Lenny's any further. A fanfic made in The Sims 4 was created in May of 2017 as well. Dubbed "Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers," the comic has the titular Volkonir encounter the Mighty Morphin team from 1993 as they appeared right after "Gung Ho!." When Volkonir and Kayla are forced by the Percolation Wave being destablized by the monster Slaisionnach to get trapped with Slaisionnach in the 1993 Rangerverse, they displace Trini, Jason, and Zack in their own world. This readily creates problems in both worlds. A desperate Fred Hanom calls on the reality warper MODM from the Dromedeverse for a remedy. That remedy somehow involves getting the 2017 team to help Volkonir and their remaining 1993 counterparts to kill Slaisionnach and re-stabilize the Wave. MODM decides that having the 1993 and 2017 Rangers team up with Volkonir and himself is still not enough, so he somehow also recruits the Emo Rangers. Web of Scarlet Spider In [[w:c:marvel:Web_of_Scarlet_Spider_Vol_1_4|issue 4 of Web of Scarlet Spider]], Speedball tells the evil metallic Scarlet Spider, "Back off, ya overgrown spider-zord!" W.I.T.C.H. Since 2001 W.I.T.C.H is created by Elisabetta Gnone a comic of Disney Italia putting with a five girls with their five Elements and the great journey of Meridian. The Five Guardians is similar to Power Rangers/Super Sentai. In the adaption W.I.T.C.H will put with 26 episodes in every season. WWE Former NXT wrestler Xavier Woods (now part of their main roster), as part of his character, is billed from Angel Grove, California, with a fighting style of hip hop kido, and having been trained under Zack Taylor. He also uses "It's Morphin Time" as his battlecry before executing his finisher. X-Men: The Animated Series In the episode "The Juggernaut Returns" (aired on May 6, 1995), when the new Juggernaut tries to stop Cyclops and Wolverine from escaping after they take back the Ruby of Cyttorak (to give it to the original Juggernaut Cain Marko to restore his powers), his failure to disable the Blackbird (the X-Men's jet) leads to him falling into a TV studio. Inside, he encounters Blue and Pink Ranger characters - as well as men in monster suits. He immediately flees the studio upon seeing this, and the PR theme is briefly heard. This parody is due to the fact that like Power Rangers, the 90's X-Men series - along with other Marvel Comics properties - were also being produced by Saban around that time; and this aired during season 2 of the original show. The studio that the new Juggernaut falls into is named "Banzai Film," an obvious parody of Bandai. Yo-Kai Watch During one point in Yo-Kai Watch 3, Inaho Misora and USApyon are caught up in a world made from Inaho's delusions, and it's directly called a 'moso no sekai' (delusion world), sort of like the delusion world of the Akibarangers. Yu-Gi-OH! An archetype based on the Super Sentai/Power Rangers Franchise called Super Quant exists in the game. Complete with their own variation of the Goranger Storm, and a Giant Robot. Urusei Yatsura In 12th episode of the fourth season, juice from Lum's home planet transforms citizens into random characters. Among those in the crowd in one scene was Vul Eagle, Vul Shark and Vul Panther. YuYu Hakusho In the manga and anime series YuYu Hakusho, one of the teams in the Dark Tournament saga is named Team Gorenja, whose name is an obvious parody of the first Super Sentai program, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Each of the members are yokai (demons) that each have the their own special abilities and were later easily killed by 3 of the members from Team Toguro in the semifinals. Category:Content